The present invention relates to an electromagnetic disc brake for an elevator lifting apparatus.
A conventional electromagnetic disc brake is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 63-173530 is arranged so as to eliminate an unfavorable effect caused by residual magnetism on an armature.
The above-mentioned conventional electromagnetic disc brake has an operational characteristic so as to induce idle running of a cage due to an insufficient release speed (return speed) of the armature at the time of the operation of the brake.